


unexpected cravings

by moonlights0nata



Series: I don't wanna want you (but I do) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: IT'S THAT REALLY, M/M, Ryoken Kogami is a thirsty man, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Spoilers for episode 111, Strength Kink, What happens in the cube stays in the cube, humor and smut, i mean....yeah it's that okay, like what happens at the end is mentioned so fair warning, throws sb and revo in a box for them to deal w themselves good luck, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: “Trust me. It was not in my plans...but it would seem you--” He rose a hand, resting it on Soulburner’s bicep again. He felt him jump but relaxed when Revolver ran his hand up. He wondered if that little hungry need was showing in his eyes when he met Soulburner’s again. “--have a strength I find rather alluring.”





	unexpected cravings

**Author's Note:**

> SO..........if you look closely.....this fic was going to be purely a drabble and then somehow I ended up with this. I feel i say that a lot but it's TRUE. This fic is a mix of silliness, a little plot and then smut. And well, one of my favorite things which is Ryoken being thirsty. And giving him other useless hcs.
> 
> I promise after this I'll keep working on my other takeryo fic lol for anyone who is reading it, an update will come !

Ryoken found himself craving for something he couldn’t have. Or rather, more than couldn’t have, it was more that he _ shouldn’t _ want it. And rather than something, it was _ someone _.

At first, Ryoken assumed the strength Soulburner displayed--and Ryoken was not talking about his dueling, or his will here, but more his _ built _ \--was a purely aesthetic choice Takeru had made. Even Ryoken himself made his avatar seem a little more well rounded than he himself was. Again, _ aesthetic choices _. 

But when Takeru himself grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall with a clear threat on his lips--”Our alliance is over. You better stop stalling and duel me soon.”--Ryoken started to think his strength was something more real. How Takeru hid it under his clothes, it was a true mystery. But he could easily toss Ryoken around, that much became evident.

First, Ryoken tried to ignore it. Then he got curious, eyes watching Soulburner more closely, knowing the muscles on his arms might very well be close to the real thing. At some point curiosity became something_ more, _ when he recalled a wall and an arm pressing him back against it.

It should be _ ridiculous _ that he was thinking about it so much, and whenever he found his eyes lingering he quickly looked away, willing himself to focus on something else. Like Soulburner’s irritation over a petty argument, fuming and clenching his fists, making the muscles on his arms tense and--no, Revolver, _ focus _.

However when Ryoken woke one morning with a flushed face and racing heart, his boxers particularly tight, he knew he was more than just _ curious _. He recalled his dream, strong arms holding him down and a mouth sucking on his pulse, hands pressing on every inch of Ryoken’s exposed skin while Ryoken’s hands held onto toned biceps and he threw his head back, lips parted--

Okay, so, maybe--he was fucked. 

Ryoken didn’t understand why this was happening, initially. He was not a complete stranger to having sexual needs--he had dealt with them in private when he had to and when he wasn’t overly focused on enacting his plans. What he didn’t understand was why he wanted _ Takeru _ that way. Why he craved that touch from the boy that hated him, that all he wanted from Ryoken was to have him take responsibility, to have him be a vessel for his anger. 

Attraction did not have that sort of logic. By now Ryoken had to admit he found strength attractive and that the idea of Takeru being able to hold him down turned him on. It was _ simple _. And exactly because of that was that Ryoken couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by it--which became extremely difficult when they began working together once more to deal with the Dark Ignis. A new fight on the horizon should have been ample reason to forget his attraction but it turned out to be the opposite. 

They were forced in close quarters more often. Soulburner even came along with him to investigate Link Vrains when they found a suspicious activity signal. It could be nothing or it could be Ai or Roboppi. They couldn’t risk not investigating. Revolver wondered if Soulburner was tagging along to keep an eye on him or because of his own conflicted feelings towards the Dark Ignis. The latest fight, with Zaizen’s defeat, had left a bitter taste in all of their mouths for sure.

The signal, at first, seemed to have been nothing. This part of Link Vrains was desolate. No one was here. And then, as soon as they hopped off their boards and touched down on the ground, said ground swallowed them whole. Or, to be more precise, it vanished before either of them could do anything and they fell, crashing on the ground below. The hole shut itself above them and they were effectively _ trapped _.

Their space was minimal. Enough room to breathe in their own bubble but while sitting, their knees bumped together, their sides pressed together. There was a paper note on the wall with Ai’s Ignis form giving them a mocking look and the words _ “Ai caught you!” _ written below in vibrant purple. This was both a trap, and a prank, surely meant to slow them down. Revolver teared the paper off the wall with annoyance and tossed the crumpled paper into a corner.

“Are you able to contact Playmaker?” He asked while checking his own communication. The log out function was, predictably, locked, and he couldn’t get through to anyone.

“No.” Soulburner clicked his tongue. “It’s dead. Whatever Ai did to this area must be keeping us from reaching them.” 

“It would seem I cannot interfere with it from here as well…” He tried to tap into it from his duel disk functions but to no avail. They would need someone to hack whatever program the Ignis had created from the outside. _ Just great. _

Soulburner stood up, knocking Revolver to the side a little and ran his hands across the surface of the walls. Revolver observed him for a few moments before speaking up.

“What are you doing?”

“Searching for a switch or something. Ai might have hid a way out.”

Revolver scoffed. “Do you have such fate in the Dark Ignis? He might be hoping we stay trapped here long enough for him to do what he needs to do without us interfering. He must be counting on Playmaker's side to search for a way out for us and stall them as well.”

“I don’t know what to believe when it comes to Ai anymore.” Soulburner admitted, and even watching his back, Revolver could imagine his frustrated look. “But he…” He trailed off and when he turned to check the adjacent wall, in his profile Revolver saw the pinch of his brow. Revolver couldn't blame him for feeling at odds. Even he had wanted to cling to a minimal hope that perhaps destroying Ai would not have to be the end result. But after what he had done with Zaizen and Blue Maiden...Revolver had had no choice but to steel his resolve once more.

Destroying the Ignis remained his main objective. That didn’t change.

“Having sympathies for the Dark Ignis won’t do any of us good in the upcoming fight.” He added when Soulburner didn’t continue and that earned him narrowed eyes glaring at him.

“You said that already. I _ know _ he’s our enemy right now.” The _ ‘but’ _lingered at the end of his sentence even if he didn’t say it. 

“And yet you hope he left us a _ convenient _way out?”

“At least _ I’m _ trying to find a way out.” Soulburner merely shot back irritably, rolling his eyes and continuing to pat the walls down. Revolver made a half hearted attempt to glance around, tapping the tiles by his sides, but he saw nothing that stuck out in the monotone cube. There were lines of neon light going around the walls that kept it illuminated, making the room glow a faint pink. If not for it they’d probably be in the dark. 

He found nothing noteworthy and turned to look at Soulburner again, who persisted in his search. Revolver watched the muscles of his back without much thought, the way they tensed every now and then, his shoulders shifting along with the movement of his arms. Even in the pink glowing light, he could make out the contours of his muscles, the shadows even making them more imposing and--and Revolver should really _ stop _ staring because Soulburner just turned around and caught his eye.

"What?" Soulburner scrunched his nose. 

"_ What _ what?" 

"You were staring."

"Well, there isn't exactly a lot of interest to look around here." He gestured around. 

"And_ I _ am?"

Revolver propped his elbow on his bent knee and rested his chin on his palm, the corners of his mouth tugging up. “_ Perhaps _.” 

It wasn’t really a lie. Maybe a little honesty would be a more effective way to evade Soulburner’s questioning and, effectively, he seemed taken aback. 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Not particularly.” He tilted his head. “Your avatar _ is _ rather flashy. Did you not custom it expecting people to stare?”

“I mean--” Soulburner tugged at his scarf, seeming to ponder that question genuinely. “--kinda? I just...went with what I thought was cool.” He shot Revolver a look. “Didn’t expect _ you _ of all people to stare, though.”

“Even_ I _ have eyes, Soulburner.” ‘ _ And I find it very hard not to look at you’ _he did not say and, luckily, Soulburner said nothing to his comment. But he did seem puzzled and perhaps a little...flustered, if the way his searching of the walls got a bit more clumsy.

Eventually though, after he’d practically covered the whole room--even knocked on the ceiling a couple of times as it was within arm’s length--he gave up, dropping down to the ground with a frustrated groan, bumping into Revolver in the process.

“No exit, I take.”

“_ Shut up. _” 

Silence fell over them for a few beats. If Revolver focused he could hear the humming of the network, or maybe it was the very faint buzzing of the neon light. He stared at it for a moment before his eyes naturally fell over Soulburner again. He found him staring at the ground, not paying him any attention. Revolver looked down when he felt something brushing against his shin and saw Soulburner crossed leg jiggling up and down with restless energy.

Revolver didn’t have to think too deep as to why Soulburner would start getting antsy. Being stuck with Revolver must already not be a pleasant thing for him but being _ trapped _ in a cramped space like this must be bringing back rather unpleasant memories. Soulburner’s eyes didn’t look very focused and he didn’t make a comment about Revolver staring at him again. 

Revolver pressed his lips together. This wasn’t good. He couldn't simply watch Soulburner get lost in his own head--who knew how long they had to wait here. This entrapment would only get worse with time.

He wasn’t the best at _ comforting _ but if it came to distracting, Revolver could try. Talking was an option but he didn’t trust himself to keep Soulburner entertained with words alone for long (if anything he might just piss him off eventually which didn’t help their current situation). 

He didn’t have much to improvise on but having his deck on him, he got an idea. It wasn’t what he used to do this with but it’d have to do.

When he started drawing cards, the sound and movement seemed to catch Soulburner’s attention. Revolver could still feel his leg jiggling but at least his eyes had shifted to him. Once Revolver gathered the number of cards he needed, he held them fanned out with their front pictures to Soulburner. Their eyes met.

“Pick one.”

Soulburner arched an eyebrow at him, confused. Strangely, though, he didn't question Revolver and reached over for a card. His fingers shook slightly.

“Don’t show it to me.” Revolver arranged the cards back on a stack. “Once you memorize it, put it back with the others.”

Soulburner stared at the card for a few seconds before nodding and giving it back, placing it face down on top of the stack. Revolver cut the deck once, put it back together, then cut it a few more times for good measure and completed the stack again.

He placed it between them and began drawing cards. After the fourth card, on the fifth, Mirror Force, he held it up to Soulburner. “Was this your card?”

Soulburner gaped. He blinked, reaching for the card and staring at it like it held answers.

“Wha--how--”

Revolver smirked. “Am I right?”

“_ Yeah _\--how the hell did you do that?”

“Some would call it _ magic _.” 

“Bullshit, do it again.”

Revolver didn’t expect that but, after retrieving his card from Soulburner, he shuffled the deck and repeated the same process all over again. Soulburner insisted on cutting the deck himself, but even then, Revolver knew he wouldn’t see the trick.

Afterwards, he held Autorokket Dragon’s card up triumphantly. “Is this the one?”

“_ How are you doing that. _” Soulburner’s eyes had a curious glint to them, which could just be the lights or genuine wonder. It was the most positive emotion he had seen on his eyes when looking at Revolver, he thought. And at least he seemed distracted now.

“They do say a magician never reveals his secrets. You will just have to figure it out.”

“So, on top of a hacker, cyber terrorist--you are a _ magician _ now?”

Revolver let out a short hum, putting the cards back to his deck. “Not really. This is a simple party trick I learned when I was young. Never tried to do it with my deck instead of play cards but it would seem I can make it work either way.”

“You are just full of surprises aren’t you.” 

“Depends what else you find surprising about me.” Revolver shrugged his shoulders and rose his eyebrows in question. “Should I take that as a compliment?”

“As _ if _.” Soulburner shoved him lightly. He curled one of his legs to his chest, looking at least a bit more relaxed. “You’re just--”

“I am…?” He pressed when Soulburner didn’t elaborate. 

“Just when I think I get your intentions, you say or do something _ unexpected _.” Soulburner blurted out in the end. “Like now. Like back--back with Ai.”

Revolver tensed, imperceptibly, under Soulburner’s gaze. 

“I heard you. You said you would not hesitate to destroy him--_ now _ . After what he did to Zaizen.” Soulburner’s eyes did not hold fury in them but they were hard, his brow furrowed, like Revolver was a particularly hard problem. “What about _ before _? I thought you said not to hold any sympathy for him. Were you lying?”

“No. The Dark Ignis is our enemy. Being soft with him now will just make it harder to defeat him.” Revolver held Soulburner’s gaze even when he felt the need to look away. “What he did merely steeled my resolve even more. Destroying him has always been my objective.”

“But doesn’t that mean--” Soulburner shifted, seeming to lean closer in the limited space between them. “--your resolve was wavering before?”

Revolver couldn’t hide the small flinch the words caused, and he knew Soulburner had noticed, like he had seemed to notice Revolver’s wording before. He wasn’t someone that liked when people could get a read on him like that, when he tried so hard to be unreadable. Perhaps he just didn’t do as good a job at concealing his feelings as he thought he did. Perhaps he had just grown softer.

“Those are _ your _ conjectures.” He finally looked away, unable to maintain eye contact anymore. He knew that gave away more than words did.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Unexpectedly, Revolver found Soulburner’s hands pressing on his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall. That was enough for Revolver’s eyes to shoot up. Soulburner was looking at him with a mix of frustration and exasperation, anger just melting at the corners. “Conjectures seem to be all I have on you half the time. I don’t _ get _ you.”

Revolver swallowed. He knew he should be focusing on answering Soulburner’s words or anything else, but he could only think about the weight of Soulburner’s hands on his shoulders, holding him in place with such ease. 

“Is that what you want?” Revolver fought to keep his voice even. “To _ understand _ me?”

The grip on his shoulders tightened and Revolver bit the inside of his cheek. Soulburner’s eyes seemed to darken with conflicting emotions.

“I don’t know.” He admitted in a low voice.

“I thought--” Revolver’s hand rose and gripped Soulburner’s arm. The muscles there were tense and something fluttered in his stomach at the thought of what that strength could do to him. “--you wanted me to take responsibility.”

“I _ do _.” He was leaning dangerously close and pressing Revolver harder to the wall. “You and I still have to--uh--” Soulburner’s expression, although still pinched, melted partly after blinking rapidly, as if taken aback by something. “--Um, Revolver?”

“Yes?”

“Why do you keep...squeezing my arm _ like that _?”

Revolver’s eyes widened, realizing just what he was _ doing _. He had gripped Soulburner’s arm earlier, intending to, maybe, push him back. But now his hand was on his bicep and he was squeezing it not as a warning but as if he was feeling the muscle, prodding it lightly.

Revolver was sure the heat that creeped to his face was evident.

“I--” He removed his hand, as if burned, and promptly averted his gaze. He was at a loss of what to say. “--Got distracted.” A lame excuse.

“...By my arm?”

Revolver huffed, shooting Soulburner an incredulous look because, really, he was either more perceptive than Revolver gave him credit for or he was absolutely oblivious.

“Your _ build _.”

Soulburner blinked. “You got...distracted by my _ muscles _?”

Soulburner was making this so, so very more embarrassing for Revolver, if he was going to make him explain himself. However something shifted in his expression, like he had connected the dots, and Revolver saw his cheeks darken. 

“Was--Did you keep _ staring _ at me because of that?!” 

Revolver sighed. He was, literally, stuck between a wall and Soulburner, with that truth between them. Little he could do denying it now.

“I told you, Soulburner. I have _ eyes _ . And, well--you have showed me your strength is not _ just _ for visual appreciation.”

Soulburner gawked at him like Revolver had performed another card trick he couldn’t figure out. The hands on his shoulders slackened their hold and he leaned back for a moment.

“So, uh, wait a--wait a _ second _.” He pointed at himself. “Are you saying you--you think I--”

“Yes, Soulburner, I, regrettably, find you _ attractive _.” Revolver finished for him, in a long exasperated sigh, because he was not going to sit here and watch Soulburner fumble with the word while Revolver slowly died of embarrassment. Better to rip that bandaid off quickly. 

“Oh.” Soulburner let out a little startled breath. He looked like he was not sure what to do with this informatIon. Revolver wished the wall at his back would swallow him.

“I--” Soulburner brow scrunched up. “I can’t tell if you are messing with me or not here.”

“Do you truly believe I would draw any amusement over messing with you about _ this _ ?” Revolver huffed. Wanting Soulburner wasn’t in his plans and yet _ here he was _.

“...So you...” Instead of moving away, Soulburner tilted his head, as if trying to get a better look at his face. “...you are _ attracted _ to me?”

Revolver fought the urge to groan in frustration. “If you wish to _ gloat _ about it--”

“No, that’s--I’m just _ confused _.” 

“You find it odd that I would look at you that way?” Revolver inquired.

“It’s--hard to picture, _ you _ of all people.”

“I am human too. Even I have those kind of _ wants _, if that is what you are saying.” At this he couldn’t contain sweeping a look over Soulburner, still hunched close, just in front of him. When he glanced back up he caught Soulburner looking at him too, seemingly embarrassed.

“No that’s not--well--but _ me _?”

“Trust me. It was not in my plans...but it would seem you--” He rose a hand, resting it on Soulburner’s bicep again. He felt him jump but relaxed when Revolver ran his hand up. He wondered if that little hungry need was showing in his eyes when he met Soulburner’s again. “--have a strength I find rather alluring.”

He saw Soulburner’s face flush again, caught in a spot he must have never imagined he’d be in. Frankly neither did Revolver, but here they were, trapped, close enough to touch. The pink neon light just made this all the more unbelievable or like they existed in another pocket of space entirely. 

“I do not plan to do anything, if you were wondering.” He felt like adding, feeling the other tense slightly under his hand again. And then. “Unless that is the kind of distraction you would like right now....”

“_ E-Eh _ ?! Distr--You--” Soulburner spluttered, eyes flickering between Revolver’s hand on his arm and his face. “Did you--think about-- _ that _ with me?”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Despite how flustered Soulburner was, he was not drawing back, and a part of Revolver wanted to see how far he could prod about this until the other put distance between them.

“So you--”

“_ Perhaps _.” Revolver cleared his throat, remembering his own embarrassment, recalling his dream. His neck felt hot. 

“What--” Soulburner mirrored Revolver in clearing his throat, and Revolver was surprised to find him shifting imperceptibly closer, as if curious, kneeling on the space between Revolver’s legs. “--did you think about?”

“I--” Revolver felt, suddenly, a little short of breath. Because for one, he had not expected this reaction, and on the other, having Soulburner so close was starting to make his mind go places. He was having a hard time keeping his face impassive. 

“I did not expect you to be this intrigued. I am surprised you do not _ reject _ the very thought of it.” Revolver admitted. “You do not exactly like me, Soulburner.”

“No.” There were conflicting feelings in Soulburner’s face once more, as if he too was surprised by himself. “But I think I…” There was something new in the air between them, when Soulburner glanced at him up and down, finding something. And maybe it was something he liked, because one corner of his lips tugged up.“...I like knowing I _ affect _ you somehow too.”

Revolver swallowed. “...It would seem I am not the only one full of surprises today.” 

Soulburner’s eyes were bright under the lights and made something hot settle in Revolver’s belly when they fixed so intently on him. He felt the need to both press his legs together to hide his slowly growing arousal or spread them open for Soulburner to settle between them. 

“Show me what...you thought about.” In the end Soulburner lightly bumped his legs to press closer so Revolver settled for the second. 

“Is that you giving me permission?”

“Yeah. I mean--I can stop you at any point.” 

Revolver swallowed. He knew Soulburner would, and easily. So despite still feeling a bit dazed that the object of his late night fantasies was _ encouraging _ him to tell him about it--Revolver decided to see this forwards.

“Well, for one…” Revolver rose his free hand to Soulburner’s other arm, running them over his bicep before trailing over his shoulders, then slowly down his chest. “I have thought of touching you, like this.”

Soulburner’s breath stuttered barely when Revolver’s hands kept exploring his chest, down his sides, massaging his pectorals lightly. “I was merely _ intrigued _ at first. What these would feel like under my hands, if they were real--you hide them rather well in real life.” 

Revolver flinched when Soulburner’s head bent down and settled on the crook of his neck, his breath hot. His hands had moved too, settling on Revolver’s hips. 

“...And then?”

Revolver let his hands wander over Soulburner’s back, over his shoulder blades. Whenever he lingered or rubbed on the area he got a little hum from Soulburner.

“You slammed me against a wall. I am certain you remember.” Just as Revolver pressed on his back, Soulburner pressed closer as well, their chests touching. “I confirmed your strength was no lie...and I…I found myself thinking of--this.”

“Did you--” Soulburner glanced up at him dubiously. “Did you enjoy me slamming you to that wall?”

“It was more of a..._ revelation _.” Actually vocalizing this was harder. There was a heat spreading over him as he spoke, staring at a fixed point of Soulburner’s chest. “I think, if you wanted, you could keep me...pinned down with your strength alone. I find that rather…” He peered up, met Soulburner’s eyes. “...arousing.”

His words seemed to affect Soulburner as much as him. Soulburner leaned his weight against him, legs moving to straddle one of his, leaving little to no gap between them. Soulburner’s knee brushed his crotch and Revolver bit his lip.

“You...like this? Or…” He reached for Revolver’s arms and in a moment he had both arms pinned to the wall by his wrists. With such ease. “This?”

Revolver let out a short breath. “Yes.” 

There was something hungry settling on Soulburner’s eyes. Revolver gasped when he felt Soulburner’s knee pressing against his groin, with a little more purpose. “And then what? You would just let me have my way with you?”

Revolver shuddered, subtly spreading his legs a little more. His erection was evident now. Because he wanted just that, he thought, with Soulburner holding him down he would let him do anything.

“You may.” He smirked, shifting his wrists in Soulburner’s hold, feeling the restraint. “Who knows how long we will be here?” He moved the leg Soulburner was straddling, thrusting up, and it drew out a startled gasp from Soulburner when it brushed his own erection. “And I think...you are interested.”

“God, you talk _ too much _.” In a breath, Soulburner’s mouth descended on his. His knee moved too, continuing to rub against his cock through his outfit and making Revolver groan. There was nothing tender or soft about their kiss, it was messy and rough, Soulburner shoving his tongue in his mouth and swallowing Revolver’s sounds. The tension that had built between them seemed to snap in that moment and set things in motion.

Soulburner pulled back to dive for his neck, teeth nipping at the silver of flesh between the collar of his outfit and the edge of his mask. 

“Mmnn-!” Revolver thrusted his hips involuntarily. 

“Sensitive?”

“Shut up.” He grunted at the light teasing. Soulburner merely kept sucking marks on what little skin there was available.

“I’m gonna take this off. ” He let go of one of his wrists to tug at the edge of his mask. “It’s in the way.”

The mask slipped off easily and Soulburner discarded it without much care somewhere behind him. Revolver frowned at him.

“_ Oy. _”

“My bad.” Soulburner nibbled at his jaw, just below his ear. He hadn’t grasped Revolver’s wrist again so he had a free hand, which he settled on the back of Soulburner’s neck at first, encouraging. He let it roam freely, tightening on Soulburner’s arm when he moved his knee, then letting it move lower, down his front before grasping his erection. 

“_ Oh _\--” Soulburner exhaled, leaning against the touch. Revolver kept it up, leaning his head forward to tease Soulburner’s ear with his lips, nibbling at it. That got Soulburner to jerk his head up, eyes wide, face red. Revolver smirked, squeezing Soulburner and watching, entranced, how his lips parted and his brow scrunched in the middle.

“Sensitive?” He retorted back and got an annoyed groan back. 

“Shut up.”

“Perhaps I can put my mouth to better uses…” He proposed, running his thumb over Soulburner’s erection. That got him another wide eyed look and a strangled noise out of Soulburner. They were stuck in a fierce stare down before Soulburner let go off his other wrist as well. He untangled their legs so he could sit back, dragging Revolver in with him as he settled back against the opposite wall.

Soulburner’s hands tangled in his hair and pulled him in into another bruising kiss, shortly, before pushing him back. They shared another look. Revolver’s pulse was beating erratically, hands restless, curling and uncurling beside Soulburner’s hips. Once more he was taken aback by how much he _ wanted _ this, an expectant feeling bubbling in his stomach.

Whatever Soulburner found in his gaze was enough for him to push Revolver’s head down between his legs. While still clothed, the tight suit Soulburner wore left little to the imagination right now. Revolver let his hands hold onto his inner thighs--also strong, firm to the touch--before closing his mouth over Soulburner’s cock through his suit.

“_ Fuck _\--” Soulburner’s hands gripped his hair. When Revolver dragged his tongue over his member, sucking on it, Soulburner moaned, rising a hand immediately after to his mouth to bite on his fingers. His other hand kept twisting into Revolver’s hair, pushing his head down and Revolver loved every second of it. 

He knew he had craved something like this but picturing it and having it were so different, in the best of ways. He never thought he would be sucking Soulburner off in a trapped space in Link Vrains, hearing him let out muffled pleased noises through his fingers. Because of _ him _.

He could feel Soulburner’s legs quivering under his hands, practically caging him in. He wondered if Soulburner was close already--he sucked harder on his erection and felt him let out a full body shiver, accompanied by a low sound.

“Shit, Revolver--” Soulburner’s hand pushed his hair back, tilting his head up. Soulburner had a hazy, half lidded look, breathing in short puffs. There was something about the way the pink hues of the room contrasted all too nicely with the sight. 

“Enjoying yourself, Soulburner?” Revolver almost purred, all too content with the effect he was having on the other. He mouthed at his cock one last time before Soulburner tugged at his hair and pulled him back up. They didn’t kiss but their lips were practicably brushing, they shared the same air.

“Smart mouth.” Soulburner growled. “Lay down.”

“_ Make me _ .” He challenged back, biting Soulburner’s lip. In an instant Soulburner was pushing him and slamming him down against the floor. “ _ Ah _\--” Revolver’s breathing stuttered, feeling Soulburner’s hands on his chest pressing him down. He had an almost cheeky grin on his lips.

“Wow. The _ look _ on your face...You really do _ like _ this.” Soulburner put more of his weight on Revolver. He didn’t know what look exactly he was making; dazed, aroused, his composure escaping his grasp. He was so hard it hurt. As if reading his mind, Soulburner straddled his hips, leaning forwards enough for their erections to rub together. He set out a painfully slow rhythm at first, as if testing, and Revolver grunted, impatient.

Before Revolver could even reach for Soulburner’s hips and force him down on him, Soulburner’s hands were gripping his wrists again, holding them down up above his head. His face leaned inches from his.

“_ Down _.” His voice was low, an order, and it went straight to his groin.

“Feeling a rush now that you have the control, Soulburner?”

“You gave it to me.” He thrusted down hard and they both groaned. “So--I think I _ will _ enjoy watching you _ loose _it.”

Losing control of things would be alarming, in any other setting. But right now, right now he was fine giving it to Soulburner, to satisfy this need that was consuming him like an all encompassing flame.

No matter how much he tried to bite his lip to muffle himself, as Soulburner’s thrusts got harder and faster, Revolver found himself letting out a particularly loud moan, trying to move his hips along even with Soulburner having him pinned down. He tossed his head back, fingers curling tightly and digging into his palm. He was lost, to the pleasure, to the feeling of not controlling a thing.

“Hnn--! Soul--” A choked breath. “Soulburner--I--”

“C--Close?” Soulburner sounded like he was almost there himself.

“Y-Ye--ah--” God, did he sound so broken already? 

However, right then, Soulburner’s movements stopped. Revolver let out a frustrated groan.

“Turn around.” Soulburner’s hands on his hips got him moving, turning around and rising on his knees. Soulburner’s hands pressed on his back, keeping his chest to the floor, before gasping his wrists again. 

He settled behind him. Revolver felt his erection press against his ass and a shiver went down his spine as Soulburner rubbed himself against him. He was practically draped over his back, thrusting against him and sucking marks on the back of Revolver’s neck. The picture that came to Revolver’s mind over the action, imagining_ this _ but without these restraining outfits on, naked with Soulburner thrusting against him, made him desperate to get release.

“_ Touch _ me--” Revolver gasped out, demanded, impossibly hard, legs trembling. Part of him felt shame, that he was so aroused by this, letting Soulburner push him down and use him to get off. But Soulburner’s pants against his ear and the feeling of being pressed down were intoxicating. 

Soulburner held onto both his wrists with one hand and sneaked the other one against Revolver’s front, cupping his cock through his clothes. Revolver let out moan.

“Soulburner--hnn--” He tried biting his lip to muffle himself, but little keen noises escaped him anyways. Soulburner’s stroked him once, twice more before retrieving his hand. Revolver could have screamed.

“If you want something maybe ask for it _ nicely _, this time.” 

Revolver breathed out a short chuckle, cheek to the floor and peeking up at Soulburner with half lidded eyes.

“You want me to _ beg _?” 

“Just say _ please _ .” His hand gripped at Revolver’s hair just as he thrust hard against his ass. “Hah--I could keep you pinned like this and not let you come _ once _.”

_ That _ chased a needy low sound out of Revolver. He knew Soulburner _ could _ , maybe _ would _. He could use him as much as he wanted to get off and tease Revolver endlessly, drive him mad with little touches and then draw back. The thought made him burn from the inside out.

He had come this far. He could discard the rest of his pride.

“Please.” It was a mutter, but he knew Soulburner heard. His hand settled close to his erection again.

“Might want to speak up.”

“_ Please _ \--” He repeated, more forcefully, and his voice cracked when Soulburner grasped his member again. “ _ Ah _ \-- _ Yes _\--”

“Well said.” Soulburner leaned across his back, his chest pressing to it. He established a new pace, rubbing himself against Revolver’s ass and stroking him. Their sounds tangled together, hips faltering as they came close once more. 

Blissfully, Soulburner did not stop this time and after a few more hard strokes, Revolver’s frame shook and he cried out low on his throat as he came. Soulburner followed him close behind and he felt him shake against his back and moan before going still against him.

For a few beats, only the sound of their ragged breathing could be heard. Revolver’s limbs felt like they would give out the moment Soulburner let go off him. And, effectively, as soon as he released his wrists and leaned back, Revolver let himself drop sideways on the floor. 

His chest still heaving, he glanced up at Soulburner. If Revolver felt absolutely wrecked, Soulburner looked much the same, half lidded eyes blinking down at him. 

“..._ Holy shit _.” Were the first words out of his mouth before he unceremoniously fell atop Revolver, who wheezed at the sudden dead weight.

“...I did not expect we would cuddle, as well--” He began, jokingly.

“Oh my god,_ shut up _. I’m processing what literally just happened.”

Well, Revolver could not blame him for that. It was dawning on him too, all that he had allowed today, all that Soulburner had allowed him to do. It was--

“It was good.” He blurted out, almost lamely, cheeks red, and heard Soulburner squeak against his shoulder.

“What the _ fuck _ . I _ slammed _ you against the floor. You--you sucked my--”

“You could have refused if you were going to _ freak _ out about it.” Revolver sighed, turning his head to the side to try and catch Soulburner’s eye. “Are you regretting it?”

“That’s--_ no _ I--” Soulburner exhaled, meeting Revolver’s eye. “--Are you?”

“No.” There’s a pause, before he voiced what must be on Soulburner’s head as well. “It does not have to mean anything.”

“Huh?”

“What happened here--it can stay _ here _. We do not have to discuss this once we are out.” Another pause. “Playmaker does not need to know.”

“Oh my god, of course I’m not telling him!” Soulburner swatted his arm, annoyed. He was silent then, though, contemplating Revolver’s words. “So...once we are out of here. We absolutely never, ever, bring _ this _ up again. We focus back on--on what we have to do.”

“Precisely.”

“...For once, I agree with you.” Soulburner snorted and stopped crushing Revolver with his weight, rolling on his side facing him. They stare at each other, as if neither knew what to say now that their situation was coming down on them again. _ Still trapped _.

“...Do the card tricks still count, though?” Soulburner asked eventually.

“Count?”

“Yeah like--I still want to figure it out.” Soulburner frowned. “So that--that does not stay here. We are _ settling _it.”

“...Of all the things.” Revolver huffed what could have been a laugh, masked behind a hand. “Very well. When we are done dealing with the Dark Ignis, I can show you again--”

Revolver stopped talking when he heard a voice coming from above them, head snapping up. Soulburner sat up abruptly as well.

“Soulburner ! Revolver !”

“Playmaker !” Soulburner answered back, standing up, a relieved grin on his face. “You found us!”

“I’m undoing the program from here, hold on ! “

There’s silence for a beat or two before the panel that had closed in on them opened. Revolver stood up just as Playmaker peeked his head in. Playmaker reached out a hand and pulled them out one at a time.

“Were you okay in there?” Playmaker looked between them, but his eyes fixed on Soulburner for a moment. The other nodded.

“Don’t worry, we’re fine. We--” He flickered a look to Revolver, quick and fleeting. “--we managed. Thanks for getting us out.”

“Good work, Playmaker.” Revolver added. 

“It was Kusanagi-san who figured it out--” Playmaker’s eyes turned to Revolver but his sentence cut off. He stared at him, blinking slowly. Revolver arched a confused eyebrow at him.

“What is it?”

“Revolver you…” Playmaker pointed at his face. “...where’s your _ mask _?”

Revolver’s face remained impassive and he fought the urge to touch his face to confirm that yes, he had not put his mask back on. It was somewhere down there still. He could always custom a new one, given this was merely an avatar, but he should have expected Playmaker would notice it. Soulburner was giving him a not so subtle nervous look.

He cleared his throat and came up with a lie on the spot.

“...I removed it. When we fell the visor cracked.” And then added. “It was _ in the way. _”

Soulburner let out an exaggerated laugh. “Oh, yeah, Revolver landed on his _ face _ . It was _ hilarious _!” Revolver wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. Soulburner was terrible at lying. 

Playmaker merely tilted his head, looking between them. “...I see. Well, I’m glad you weren’t in danger there. Ai must be trying to stall us.” He cupped his chin, brow pinching. “We’ll have to be more careful next time.”

“You think Ai has more of these traps ready?”

“It’s possible.”

A moment of tense silence. Who knew what Ai was planning, on the long run, if he needed these sort of traps to stall them.

“For the moment--” Revolver spoke up, turning as if to leave. “--I would like to evaluate the program the Ignis used to trap us. It might help if in the future he sets a similar trap, to identify the code.”

“Good idea. I--” Again, Playmaker’s sentence got cut short. Revolver knew he was staring again and the comment didn’t make itself wait. “--were you hurt after all?”

“Huh?” 

“On your neck, those--”

This time, Revolver did slap a hand over the area, cursing internally. _ Right _. Soulburner had bit on the side of his neck, leaving marks there. He didn’t have to look to know Soulburner was scrambling for an excuse.

“It’s nothing--” “Mosquitoes!” Revolver and Soulburner said at the same time and immediately they snapped to look at each other. Revolver squinted at him as if to say_ ‘Seriously?’ _ . Soulburner’s returning look seemed to say _ ‘I panicked!’ _.

“...Mosquitoes? In _ Link Vrains _ ?” Predictably, Playmaker’s tone was skeptical, looking between them. Then, just when Revolver was _ sure _ he was going to call them out on their bullshit, Playmaker made a thoughtful face. “...Unless--it was another program? Revolver, perhaps you should scan yourself to check they didn’t affect your avatar’s code in any way.”

Revolver couldn’t be sure if Playmaker was doing this for the sake of saving them the embarrassment of the truth, or if he was so focused on what was happening with Ai he ended up reaching such conclusions. Either way, Revolver would take it.

“...I will, as soon as I return.” Which he was ready to do just about now, before any more questions arose. He should be able to log out from here now. “I’ll contact you should I find anything noteworthy about the Dark Ignis’s program.”

Playmaker and him shared a nod. He looked at Soulburner last, finding him looking back. Just before he logged out, Revolver smirked, and saw the other frown at him, cheeks the faintest pink.

“Farewell, then.”

* * *

Back in the real world, Ryoken did not have to worry about marks on his neck but he did have a sticky situation to take care off in his pants. Thankfully he was alone to clean up and reflect on what happened--or just work on deciphering that program.

His hand idly rubbed the side of his neck as his eyes skimmed over the lines of code the Ignis’s program contained, sent to him courtesy of Kusanagi. When he took a break later, his thumbs pressed lightly on his wrists. If he focused perhaps he could still feel Soulburner’s hands gripping them, restraining him. 

Ryoken shook his head. This had been a one time thing. His craving should be sated, by now. The likelihood of it ever repeating was almost nule. 

But Soulburner hadn’t rejected it. In fact, if Ryoken could indulge himself, he believed Soulburner had, for that moment, wanted him just as much. The memory of his lips, his mouth on his neck, they left him _ burning _.

They had more pressing matters to attend to. They had agreed not to _ speak _of it. 

Leaning back on his chair, Ryoken couldn’t help but chuckle, lips tugging up. That’s right, they said they wouldn’t _ speak _ about it...but that didn’t mean his eyes would stop lingering when he glanced at Soulburner. Perhaps, now, Soulburner’s eyes would linger on him, next time they met. 

Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be a one sided craving anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> As for the trick Revolver performs with the cards, I hope I wrote I got it right. Unless u wanna mantain the magic of it, it's based of this --> https://www.thesprucecrafts.com/easy-magic-finding-spectators-card-2266979
> 
> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
@moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
